Better than Alfredo's
by CatherineofSienna
Summary: Magnus is not having a good day.  She and Will were supposed to go out for his birthday dinner to Alfredo's but plans change.
1. Chapter 1

She hadn't been on a mission in three months and her feet were starting to itch and she felt an overwhelming urge to get out of the Sanctuary walls. But she couldn't leave. Standing from the bed she had been laying in she moved over to her closet and debated what to wear that day. She didn't want a skirt, and she didn't want slacks. For some reason she really wanted to wear jeans. The pair that were dark in color and had embroidered white swirls on the pockets of the ass. They showed her figure off nicely and it would make her feel good.

Pulling off her nightie she stepped into clean underwear and hooked her bra before pulling the straps up. She held the jeans in front of her and laid them against her body looking in the mirror and biting her lip. Shoving her legs into the material she pulled them up and tried to zip and button them. The pants wouldn't close. Tugging harder she got them closed finally, but her skin was pouched over the sides of the jeans and the tightness on her belly hurt. Sighing heavily she tugged the zipper down and shoved the material off her body. She sat heavily on the chest in the closet and tears started to stream down her face. This was ridiculous.

Standing again she faced the mirror her hands skimming down her sides and over her front. Her curves were still there, even if there was a little extra added weight. Letting out a huff of air she grabbed for a pair of slacks that she knew were loose fitting and donned them along with a dark blue shirt that stretched over her breasts: which, she noted, were far more sensitive than normal. Maybe this whole thing hadn't been a good idea.

Hours later she watched as her young protégé came into her office with a smile on his lips. Her day had started off good and had quickly turned pear shaped and sour. She was not in a good mood and had no desire to deal with anyone who was in a good mood. "Hey Magnus." He sauntered over and handed her a few files. "We still on for dinner at Alfredo's? You said you would make it up to me for my birthday."

"That was months ago." She didn't look at him and shifted the files he handed her to the bottom of her already growing pile.

"But you promised…" He added on a slight pout that he knew usually miffed her but he found it so much fun to get her back up. He stopped when she didn't react. "We don't have to go tonight if you're busy." His back straightened and he took in her form.

She ventured a quick glance in his direction before looking back down at her paperwork. "It's fine, Will. We'll go tonight."

"Good, wouldn't miss it for the world." Rocking back and forth on his heels and grinned and left the room speaking over his shoulder. "I'll be ready at 8, just remember you promised."

Well eight rolled around far faster than she had expected. She'd left twenty minutes earlier to get dressed for the meal and was once again in her closet staring at each article of clothing. She heard the knock on her door but she ignored it. Will popped his head into her closet and saw her sitting on the chest with tears rolling down her face in slacks and a camisole.

"Magnus, what's wrong?" He sat next to her and suddenly she was in his arms, her face buried in his neck and her hands wrapped around his middle. He didn't know what to do. He had never seen her act like this. He soothingly rubbed hands over her back and waited until she quieted. She didn't want to move away from him. He was so warm and she was so tired. He feared she had fallen asleep on him. He brought a hand up to cup her neck and pulled her away to look at him. "Magnus?"

She shook her head silently. "I'm sorry, Will." She brushed the rest of the wayward tears from her face and fixed her mascara the best she could. "I don't know what came over me."

"What happened?"

Turning away from him she looked back at the clothes then to him. "Nothing fits anymore."

"What do you mean nothing fits?"

"Nothing fits." She sighed and glared at the clothes.

"What you're wearing now fits."

"Not really, it's tight." She swished a hand low on her stomach and pulled the material away. "I haven't been on a mission in months and I think…" She bit her lip; never did she enjoy lying, especially to this man. "I think I might have gained some weight." Well at least it wasn't a total lie. She had gained weight. Seven pounds to be exact.

"Really?" His voice echoed skepticism and he tugged her to stand looking her over. "I don't believe you."

She rolled her eyes. "I promise Will. I have nothing to wear."

"Then let's stay in tonight. I'll cook us something." He tugged at her hand and she stepped heavily barefoot following him out of the closet and down to the kitchens. Everyone else had already eaten so when he pulled open the fridge there were massive amounts of tupperware and leftovers stashed into the corners. He hummed and pulled something out shoving it into the microwave and hitting a few buttons hoping the thing would turn on. She was sitting at the table staring at her hands that were clenched in front of her. "Do you want some wine?"

She shook her head, "I think I'll stick with water tonight, thank you." He poured her a glass and sat next to her.

"We could work out together, you know. If you wanted to that is."

"What?" She looked up at him, her mind taking an extra few moments to catch up. "Oh, no. I don't think… thank you, Will." She pressed a hand to his leg. "That was a very kind offer." He didn't know why, but it just seemed right. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to her lips. Magnus reacted in an instant and pressed back into him and slid her tongue across his mouth. He had her sitting on the table with her legs wrapped around him in no time. His hand had shimmied up her body under the camisole to cup her extremely sensitive breast and his mouth was at her neck. Fingers found her nipple and he pulled at the skin while her back arched up into him. His mouth slid down onto her stomach and he unfastened the skinny belt at the waist of her pants. He pulled the zipper down when he heard the microwave beep.

Both turned their heads to look at the machine. Slowly he crawled up her body, redoing her pants and pulling down her shirt. Lifting her up to sit he kissed her lips gently and quietly, unlike he had done before. She sighed and entangled their tongues reveling in the moment before he moved away. He went to the microwave and pulled out the extremely hot piece of plastic burning his fingers before he shoved it onto the counter. Lifting the lid he discovered that the two pieces of plastic had melted together slightly at the corners. Sighing he pried them off carefully and overturned the contents onto a plate. Grabbing two forks he set it down in front of her, grabbed a beer from the fridge popped the top and sat down.

She scrunched her nose at the burned globby mass in front of her. He took the first tentative bite and immediately grabbed for the beer to wash down the nasty flavor that was lingering on his tongue. She didn't eat anything, but he certainly didn't blame her. She rose, perhaps twenty minutes later, after finishing her glass of water claiming she wanted a refill. They hadn't spoken. She rose and filled the glass and then started to make a bagel. She offered one half of the toasted bread to him and he gladly accepted after scraping off the sticky goo from the plate and shoving it into the dishwasher.

They finished their meal and she made to leave without speaking but his voice stopped her. "Magnus… I'm sorry about earlier." She moved back into the kitchen and cupped his cheeks pressing lips to his softly and tenderly.

"Don't be. It was my fault." Her lips were on his again and he was having a hard time resisting her. She just felt too damn good rubbing all up against him. He pressed her back into the wall, his hands under her shirt and cupping her breasts while her tongue plunged into his mouth.

Carefully he pulled back when her chest was rising and falling suddenly. "Tell me you won't regret this."

"Oh, I will so not regret this." She was kissing him again and pushed back until she could start moving backwards.

"What are you doing?"

"Not here." It was whispered and rushed and she tugged him quickly walking barefoot through the halls until she made it up to her room. Once inside she pushed him on the bed and moved to straddle him. Her mouth was on his again and she had his shirt off before he knew it. Her lips closed over his nipple and her nails dragged down his sides. Will squirmed and she began to undo his belt buckle dragging the material down his hips. She ripped off his shoes and then had him completely naked under her. Straddling him again her mouth was on his.

He pulled up her camisole and released her breasts from the confines of her bra. She leaned forward and sighed at the release. Will leaned up and pressed his mouth to her skin and felt her moan ricochet through her chest. He laid her down and covered her body with his pressing quick and soft kisses to her newly exposed skin. He pulled down her pants and shoved the material from the bed.

Spreading her legs and pushing her knees up, he kissed her center before sliding his tongue into her. He pulled back and hummed. "Fruity." Everything stopped. Suddenly she was shoving at him and turning on her side; her face was set and her entire body closed off to him. He slid up her backside and rested behind her curled form and brushed a hand a long her side. "Helen, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer him.

He moved closer and pressed lips gingerly to her cheek, his hand gliding over her stomach and not stopping its movement. Minutes passed and he rested his head on his wrist supported by his elbow so he could still watch her. "Helen, talk to me."

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"It's not nothing and you're not fine. Is this because you've gained weight?"

"Of course I've gained weight, Will, I'm pregnant." She huffed and turned on her back to face him.

His hand stopped moving on her and he sat up, pushing his body until he was fully sitting watching her. "You…I…you… What?" He shook his head.

"I'm pregnant. Eighteen weeks."

His mouth opened and closed. "I…who's the father?"

Her jaw clenched shut. She hadn't wanted to answer that question. "What does it matter? This can't happen." She grabbed for the blanket at the foot of the bed and wrapped herself in it. "I don't know why I ever thought it could." When she made to stand he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the bed. Holding her hands tightly in his he rested above her keeping her in place.

"Helen. You said you wouldn't regret this."

"I wouldn't regret it."

"Alright then." He leaned down and kissed her so softly she felt like she was floating on air. He moved away only after he had felt her relax against him. "Just because you are pregnant, does not mean that this can't happen." She nodded. "It explains a lot though."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No missions, the clothes, the crying, the toast, no wine, you being so recluse of late: it certainly adds up." Before she could retort he was kissing her again. She was having problems focusing on anything other than his mouth on hers. "I'll be there for you." He pecked her lips. "Even though you're not asking." He was kissing her again, his hand running down her side until he could push the blanket off her entirely. "And you don't get a choice in that." He slipped two fingers into her and was kissing her again. "Always." His thumb brushed her clit and her legs spread to accommodate his movements.

He could feel the flush rising in her chest and her breathing picking up as the actions he was making were increasing the pleasure that was shooting through her body. His mouth left her lips and trailed down her neck to her nipples where he licked and lapped at them. Her body was tensing and he moved his hands sitting up and looking around for his pants. "What is it, Will?"

"Condom."

"I'm already pregnant."

"Oh… right." He grinned and turned back to her rolling so that she was lying on top of him. "You trust me otherwise?"

"Of course I do." She watched as his hand moved down his body to hold himself tightly. She slowly moved down and sighed at the feeling. She kissed him hard, her body not moving except her lips against his. "I want you to fuck me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not going to break." She groaned and rolled onto her back so that he was once again between her legs. "Fuck me, Will." He started to pound into her. The breath was leaving her lungs with each move he made and her body was tingling with sparks as she flew over the edge. Hormones left her wanting and she shoved her hand between them and began to tease her body once again coming over the edge before he was close to finishing. He jerked between her and began to spill into her body. Groaning, he pressed his face into her neck and calmed his breathing. She held on tightly until he rolled off her. "That was far better than Alfredo's."

He was chuckling. "Well the sex yes, dinner… not so much."

She grinned and turned into his body snuggling tightly against him. "I'm exhausted." He rose up after a few seconds and pulled the covers down.

"In you go." He watched her slide underneath and quickly followed so that he was once again pressed against her warm body. "Sleep."

**A/N: I can add more to this if you want, I do have an idea for where I want it to go, but it seems a lot to write for just this. But if you want, I can add more to it so just hit that little review button and tell me what you think! Until then, this will remain complete. Thanks for reading!**

**Caitlynne**


	2. Chapter 2

He waited until he was sure that she wouldn't wake up when he moved. His mind was still reeling from the "I'm pregnant" statement she had given him as a way of explanation to the weight gain. He wasn't sure if he believed, but honestly he couldn't see any reason that she would lie to him about it. Especially considering what they had just done. She slipped from the bed and pressed a fluffy pillow against her back so that she wouldn't feel as though he was gone. Dragging on his pants and donning his shirt he left the room after pressing a quick and soft kiss to her cheek. She stirred a little, but he was able to soothe her back into slumber.

Walking down the hallway he was watching out for any sign of anyone else. Luckily no one entered his line of sight because he was sure they would be able to tell that something was wrong or at least that there was a lot weighing on his heart. He wasn't quite sure what to think of the whole situation, everything at that point seemed so surreal. Sitting heavily at the chair in his office he turned on his monitor and watched the sky out of the window.

This had all started as a simple night. Honestly, he should have expected it with everything that had been going on with her lately. It did all add up and make sense. He had been planning on talking to her about everything that week sometime, but he had wanted to wait until after dinner because frankly, an angry Magnus and a tiny room in Alfredo's was not something he wanted to endure. Turning to the monitor in front of him he pulled up Sanctuary records and turned to Magnus' file. Typing in his password he had records of her pregnancy going back three and a half months to the first blood test she had drawn to determine whether or not she was pregnant.

He had blood tests, hormone tests, ultrasound results with virtual pictures of the tiny little peanut. Nothing in the file said anything about who the father was. Groaning he logged out and logged back in under her own username and password. She would figure out eventually that he knew what it was, but luckily she had been a bit distracted as of late. There was nothing more in the file than he had seen. Sitting back he ran his hands over his face.

Moving back into his own files of the computer he officially put her off the mission list and added an addendum to the list of what needed to be discussed in the next video conference with heads of house. This was obviously something that they needed to know, but he wanted her to be there for it. Finishing up some paperwork that was left over from the day he waited until he felt like he could sleep again.

He walked back to her rooms finally after rechecking the time a dozen times and see it tick slowly by. It was three in the morning, and she would be waking in an hour. He watched her carefully after pulling at his shoes. She was still sleeping soundly, her body wrapped around the pillow and her hair pulled away from her face trailing over the pillow under her head. He brushed a hand carefully over her cheek and shoulder leaning down to press lips to where his fingers had just touched. His hand brushed over her belly where the little peanut was growing. It probably looked different than a little peanut by that point but she had only done one ultrasound. Bending low he pressed lips to the skin just under his fingertips.

Sighing heavily, he moved back to sit in the chair by the window so he could watch her. A baby. She was going to have a baby and he would do anything to keep that child safe. It was such an odd feeling. He rested his feet over the arm of the chair and laid his head back opposite. It wasn't even born yet, hell he'd just found out a few short hours ago that she was even going to have a baby, yet there was something tugging at him. She would be the far better protector that was for sure, he wasn't exactly cut of that cloth but he would certainly do his best.

He rummaged around in her desk before he found pen and paper. Pulling up a book he sat back in his previous position and began to write. He read over what he had written a few times before glancing at her and watching the woman sleep. Her chest rose and fell in such an evened pattern. His eyes began to droop slowly and no matter how hard he tried to stay awake, the pull of sleep had him in its clutches and dragged him into slumber.

The alarm didn't go off, and it was far later than she intended. Pushing herself up she looked over and saw him sleeping rather uncomfortably in the chair. Grinning Helen stood and went to check on her newest lover. Her hand was pressed to his cheek when she saw the piece of paper that had fallen to the floor. Picking it up, she held it loosely glancing over the hand written lines. The tears started to build in her eyes the further she got and she had to stop a few times to wipe away the salty drops as the tumbled over the edges of her lids.

_Dear Baby:_

_I don't even know who you are yet, what you look like or even what sex you'll be. But there's something about you, something that so draws me to you that I can't even explain it. I was not there when you were conceived, I don't even know by whom you were conceived, but you are mine. It might be as simple as that but I fear, with knowing your mother as much as I do, that it would not be so simply put. _

_I will be there to raise you as I see fit. Although, I'm sure your mother with her stubborn head and cheeky turn with have some say in it of course as well as many disagreements between us. When we argue don't take to unkindly to it. We quite enjoy a good verbal battle of the wits and no harm is ever done beyond what we say. We always come back to each other. _

_You look like a peanut by the way, and I think that's what I shall call you until your mother finds a suiting name. Maybe I'll even call you that afterwards as a little thing just between the two of us. She said she's about eighteen weeks along: that means close to five months. You're going to start growing like a weed soon and I'm sure she won't be thrilled by that. She's already complaining about the pounds that she's gained because of you. It's quite cute actually, nice to see her with some self-esteem issues finally. She's not all hot in the head, demanding and sure of herself like she puts off. You be sure to remember that when you get a bit older and start fighting with her. She might be your mother and you might hate her at times, I certainly do. But she will always, always love you. Just as I will._

_Hopefully and Lovingly,_

_Will_

She read it over twice more before setting it aside carefully and smiling back to the sleeping form in front of her. She was sitting naked on the chair across from him watching the slow rise and fall of his chest and listening for the small snore that escaped from his nose as it vibrated. His chin was touching his chest and his back was so awkwardly sitting that she was sure he would be sure if she left him there. Pulling his legs from the arm of the chair she made sure he was sitting upright. The man didn't even stir. She could have fun with that.

She started to unzip his pants and drag his jeans down his body along with his boxers and he still wasn't stirring. Well, stirring into the waking world something, for sure, was stirring. She grinned and bent to her knees over his form so that her tongue could reach out and swipe of the tip of his penis. Bringing her hand to his base she held him tightly and looked up at his sleeping face as a stream of drool dripped out the right side of his mouth. She brought her other hand up and wiped away the drool pressing the moisture into his jeans.

Leaning down again she let her entire mouth cover him. Her fingers dipped down to rub at his sac and her tongue swirled crazily over him. Her head was bobbing up and down and she felt the saliva from her mouth dribbled down to where her hand was squeezing him. She brought her other fist up from his sac and slid it up under his shirt to pinch at his nipples. She felt his body shift and groan under her ministrations; she grinned and her eyes flicked up to his face. He was still soundly sleeping, probably having a damn good dream if the pre-ejaculate she could taste was anything to go by.

Standing up she kneeled over him, her knees pressing into the back of the chair that he was sitting on and her lips just a hairs breath from his. She sat back on her heels and dragged her fingers over his chest reveling in his warm flesh. She was moving up and down over his body feeling as much skin as possible and letting him calm down slightly. It wasn't long until she couldn't handle it anymore. Her mouth was against his ear and she was pressing kisses into his skin while her hand skimmed down and pressed a finger hard into her clit.

Dipping two fingers into her body she started to pump in and out while pressing her thumb hard into her clit. She was moving above him constantly, her face so close to his her breath moving the hairs at his ear while her body undulated. She was mewling, the breath getting caught in her throat when her nail slipped over the sensitive nerves causing her muscles to convulse around her still pumping fingers. She pulled her hand from her warm heat and suckled the juices off watching the sleeping Will the entire time.

She pressed a heated kiss to his lips before holding him firmly lowering her body down. She whispered quietly into his ear, "Apologies Will, I had hoped you'd have woken by now, but pregnancy hormones rule the nest." One she had him fully within her she sighed and rubbed her nose along the skin of his neck savoring the smell of his aftershave that had yet to wear off. So subtle. After he'd discovered that most abnormals didn't like his original scent, or that she didn't like it either he'd changed to this one. And she most definitely loved it. Bringing her tongue out to taste at the crease between his shoulder and neck she hummed. "Will, oh Will…"

Her hips rose up and she moved back down, her body pulling at his while he slept against the chair. Her hand flitted down to her center again and she was pressing hard, it wasn't going to be long and she would be clenching around him, which was exactly what she wanted to feel. Faster and faster her finger flicked over her clit, her breathing picked up, the flush rose once again to her cheeks and chest and tiny beads of sweat cascading down her skin. The surges moved from her limbs to her center building the pressure higher and higher until it was bursting at the seams and she was clenching against him.

She felt him spurting hotly into her and she moved her muscles as long as she could before resting against his now sticky and sweaty form. Kissing him again she slowly eased off his body and the chair. Moving to the bathroom she came back with a warm cloth and cleaned him before wiping herself. Changing the alarm on his phone so that he would have thirty minutes before their staff meeting she went to dress. She picked a skirt that she didn't have to button at the top and a form fitting jacket that would cover the baby pouch that was most definitely protruding from her front. There was no denying it any longer.

Picking up the paper that he'd written on she bit her lip. She moved quickly to her office making a copy before going back into the room and setting it on his lap. He would never know. Taking her copy and a key that she removed from a hidden drawer in her dresser she moved to the chest in her closet. Opening it she found a smaller locked box that she pulled out and set on top of the lid of the chest. Sitting down she unlocked it and pulled out the album that sat atop the first. Opening the first few pages she smiled at the pregnancy test results that were taped onto the colorful paper. Flipping a few more pages she passed tow ultrasound pictures and side pictures of her stomach through each month of the pregnancy.

Taking the photocopied paper she found the next blank page and pressed it carefully to the colorful array. Taking the tape that was also left in the box she covered the four corners with the clear manufactured sticky adhesive. She ran her fingers over it smiling and sighing before closing the lid and locking it away once again. As she exited the closet she noted that Will was waking, his eyes scrunched and his fists running over his face. She moved close to him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Good morning."

He looked at her oddly, his eyes scanning her form. "Morning… you seem to be in a better mood."

"Far better, William." Once again her mouth was on his, her tongue sliding along his lips before entering his mouth. She pulled back and rested against the arm of the chair. "Are you ready for today?"

He nodded, "Yeah I suppose." He was rubbing his eyes again.

"Any questions about last night? I know it was sudden news and then… well I didn't give you much of an opportunity to absorb it did I?"

"No, you didn't." He was giving her a quirky grin that he usually reserved only for her. "I think I'm good about it. Just… who's the father?"

She waited a good minute before giving any sort of response. "Well you are, if you want to be that is."

He pulled her down for a long embrace. "I would love to be."

**A/N: There will be more I promise. I have a lovely story arc for these two to go through before this whole thing is done. –C-**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Peanut!_

_You're now growing like a weed in your mommy's tummy. She's not too thrilled about all the kicking you've been doing, said you're jumping on her bladder like it's a trampoline. I'd like to see her jump on a trampoline; maybe after you're born I'll get her to do that. She loves you getting bigger though and each month she goes and takes pictures of you. I think she's stashing them somewhere because her copies always seem to disappear very quickly. _

_I can't wait to see what you really look like. If you'll have your mom's eyes and her blonde hair. But quiet on that front, I don't think she knows that I know she is originally a blonde. It was quite a shock to me when I figured that out. I bet you'll be strong like her, well after you grow up a bit. I want you to have so much run roaming around here; I don't want you to see any of the darkness that comes our way. Not until you're ready for it, but I'm afraid I can't control that just as I can't control the wind or whenever you decide to grace us with your presence. _

_We still haven't set up your nursery. Since we decided not to paint or decorate depending on your sex we're having a little debate and issue picking out furniture and colors and the likes. We're not really clothes shopping yet, just what Helen calls onsies. She says they're a godsend, apparently, I don't know; guess I'll find out when you get here. She thinks you're going to be about seven pounds so a decent size. I'm still scared I might break you or hold you wrong and hurt you. Helen says I'll be fine though._

_I seem to be rambling a little bit so let me see if I can get back on track. I am so excited to meet you, Peanut. And I've decided I really am going to call you that. I know it's not original or anything, but I just can't get it out of my head. You are going to be amazing and wonderful, I can already tell. You soothe at the sound of my voice sometimes and it makes me smile like a complete dork every time. Helen laughs but I can see that she loves it too. _

_I'm taking her out this afternoon for a little bit of a surprise. We're going to go shopping, since we really do need to get some things for your room, but I'm also going to take her on our first official date. I already called Alfredo's. It's a bit ironic, actually, she was supposed to take me there the night that I found out about you. That might have been a stressful night, but I can guarantee you it was one of the best nights I've ever had._

_Running to go steal your mother away from her work._

_Love you forever and always,_

_Will_

Three months and he had been nothing but a doll to her. He brought her things even when she didn't ask, and he was always asking if she needed anything. He even went with her in the middle of the night when she needed some sort of food fix. The network meeting had gone swimmingly and surprising there had been little objection within her own house. Kate had been slightly shocked but had taken to the idea readily and Henry said he had always expected her to have another child. She had fielded the question of who was the father quite well.

Will had obviously accepted that role and was taking on the responsibilities like she had never seen him take on responsibilities before. Well maybe once before, when he'd first entered into the Sanctuary. He'd thrown himself headlong into everything he'd needed to learn. He showed up at her office with a sly grin on his face. "You said you were mine an hour ago and here I find you."

"I'm almost done." She signed her name on a piece of paper and smirked back to him. "See done."

Will gave a slight bow, "Apologies milady for my eagerness." He walked forward and found her giggling when he bent down to kiss her lips softly.

"What have you been doing?" She pushed at his chest and worked her way out of the chair, it was getting harder to do each week. But there were only about eight weeks left in the pregnancy and she was going to enjoy them as much as possible. She had been making her days shorter and Will's days longer and she had yet to hear one complaint about it. He had requested she spend the afternoon with him and had insisted on it since they really did need a crib and bassinette.

He handed her a jacket and walked by her side as they moved to the garage. "Just writing a bit, and getting some thoughts down." He didn't dare open the door to the car and let her do it herself as he slid around to the driver's seat and started the vehicle. "Any place in particular you want to go?" She nodded and gave him directions to one of her favorite boutiques and he drove. They remained in amiable silence until they were in the store and she wanted one crib and he wanted another. Her choice was a dark cherry wood with a light green print on the side; his was white and far cheaper than hers.

She was standing in front of the crib that she wanted rattling off a list of reasons why they should get that one instead of the one he had chosen. Will snuck up behind her and wrapped arms around her waist pressing hands against her stomach to feel the slight kicking that he loved to feel. She stiffened and grew quiet before pressing her own hands over his. He kissed her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Is this really the one you want?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then get it." He grinned and brushed his cheek into hers. She turned into him and kissed his lips soundly.

"You did that just to get a rise out of me."

"Maybe." He grinned and squeezed her lightly before walking away. They spent three hours there and two at another small store Helen had insisted they go to. By the end of the afternoon her ankles were swollen and her back was hurting. That and she was getting quite cranky. The car was stacked with items they had bought and was practically filled to the brim so he couldn't see out of the back. He held her hand and pulled her into a tiny ice cream shop that was next to the store. She sat down heavily and waited for him to bring her something to eat. He arrived at her side with a chocolate dipped vanilla cone for her and a chocolate shake for him. He knew she'd switch him halfway through but he didn't care. She stared at the hard chocolate covering the ice cream that she wanted so badly to eat. Her hand was resting high on her protruding belly when she took her first bite and a piece of chocolate broke off and landed on her chest, just above the line of her blouse.

Will smirked and picked it off eating it before running a napkin over it. She almost protested but gave up for another bite of the cold and frozen cream that she had been dying for. They had done food play months before and she smiled fondly at the memory with jello. It had not been planned for sure, but she couldn't deny him with his cocky grin and the bowl full of it. She had insisted on his room and a shower shortly thereafter but it had been most invigorating. That was the last time they had sex. She sighed and her tongue dipped out for another taste of the ice cream. "When are we going to set all this up?" She took another lick and looked him over. He was dressed nice. He had said he'd made dinner plans and he was in a suit and tie that nicely matched her outfit for the day.

"I'll do it. I'm rather adept at building things."

"I'll be sure to ask Henry to double check." She tried to hide her smirk behind the cone but was very unsuccessful.

Will hefted a hand over his heart and cringed. "I think I'm mortally wounded. Ouch, Helen." He grinned and leaned forward to draw in a lot of shake from his straw.

She grinned. "Said in love, darling, all in love." She took one more bite of her cone and handed it to him and effectively swiping the shake from his loose gripped hands. "This is excellent." She took another sip of the shake before looking around. "What is this place?"

"One of my favorite ice cream shops when I was growing up as a kid."

Looking around further her eyes finally landed on his face. "Will you bring our child here?"

"Most definitely." The corners of her eyes crinkled and she went back to eating her ice cream.

_Hey Peanut!_

_Just had to tell you how our first date went tonight. Your mother is absolutely amazing, I don't think I can tell you that or her that enough. She ordered in Italian! I knew that she was fluent, but listening to her speak it pulled at my heart strings. Such a romantic language coming from her tongue, I was shivering when she spoke. _

_I can't believe I ate that much food either! They kept bringing in plates after plates and we ate everything, it was delicious. I can't tell you how many times I have tried to eat there and something has always happened, which I'm sure you will learn very soon on, and I was never able to go. I honestly can't tell you how excellent it is. I think I'll die from pleasure just thinking about all those flavors. We had the best of time, I really can't tell you how wonderful she is._

_There are so many eccentricities that she has, I love trying to find them all, and I doubt that I ever will. Did you know that she doesn't like thyme? I guess you wouldn't but it's something that I discovered tonight. Who wouldn't like a spice? I mean you hardly even taste it through everything else. Well I'd say that before what we ate tonight, but after tonight and Alfredo's kind lessons in proper eating and cooking, I can see now how even a bit of a spice makes such a great difference in the flavor. _

_She's sleeping right now. We at least she said she was going to sleep, but I doubt that she's actually sleeping. Ever since we officially moved my things into her room she doesn't sleep well or at all if I'm not there. Which was interesting when I left a few weeks ago to head to go on a mission (classified and all that, I'll probably tell you about it someday, it was quite entertaining and interesting). She called me up the second night and was almost in tears. You know, those hormone things, I have rarely ever seen her cry, but it happens a lot more often now. Anyway, she called me up, almost in tears because she couldn't sleep. Mind you, it was about three in the morning where I was and I was so not in the mood to be talking on the phone, I had actually been asleep. _

_Anyway, we ended up talking for hours until she completely passed out with the phone to her ear. It was a super long day for me needless to say. Speaking of which, I should probably head to bed. I wanted to tell you about our first date, because I'm sure you'll ask at some point, at least I hope you do and that we're still together then, but it is such a milestone for us. An actual completed day. It should go down in the Sanctuary history books because it hardly ever happens, and if it does it is never as planned and this was both._

_Remember: love you always and forever._

_Will_

Will slipped the piece of paper into the file that was now brimming with loose sheets. He hadn't typed a single letter that he had written to Peanut, they had all been handwritten. After he had found the first one he decided to keep up the practice and every day he had written at least one letter to his child. He was even thinking about continuing the practice after Peanut was born. He set the folder in the bottom drawer of his desk before standing and stretching.

It didn't take him long to reach their room and he slipped his clothes off before crawling into the bed. She had the full body pillow wrapped around her front, her head resting on it and her knees and ankles smooshing it between them. She was breathing deeply but he knew she was away. Kissing her cheek and wrapped his arm over her belly and pressed up against her from behind. "How's the Peanut?"

"Dancing like mad." She grinned and pulled his hand over her bare belly until he could feel the kicks. Lifting his fingers and looking down he saw the outline of a foot press against her. It was so tiny. He rubbed his thumb over it before kissing her fully on the lips.

"Let's see if I can get the baby to sleep." He traced soft patterns over her skin and felt her visibly relax. His other hand was working at her lower back and she was slowly slipping into a dream land, the baby's movements slowing as well. He continued until he was sure she was asleep and then laid down himself and kissed her neck. "Works every time." He rested his head and let the darkness of night overtake him.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this took so long for me to get to you. I got a bit busy. I will be working on the next chapter as well. All reviews and comments and very much appreciated and I love getting them so please do read and review! Thank you so much! -Caitlynne


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey Peanut,_

_You're so close to being here. Your mother says any day now, but she still has a week left in her timeline. Her waddling around from place to place is getting slower and she's getting more and more frustrated with her limitations each day. Her naps are getting longer too, but you didn't hear that from me. I think she is ready to see you. I know I am. She said you're going to be all wrinkly and basically nasty at first because of the bodily fluids (I think this was a warning because she knows how well I handle bodily fluids), but I'm fairly sure that so long as I get to see you I'll be perfectly fine and ignore all the grossness. It's supposed to be just me and her in the room when you're born, and everyone else is supposed to stay outside. I don't see how that is actually going to happen, but she insists that it will._

_Everyone is just so excited to meet you. I hope you realize that at some point in your life. That we all love you already, that there is no way to get out of this family, and that no matter how hard and fast you run, your mother and I have too many resources for you to not be found or to even get very far. So you might as well not even try to run away from the craziness around here. _

_I really do hope one day that your mother tells you who your biological father is. Not just so you'll tell me, even though I'm so curious about it, but so that you'll know. So you will have some idea of where you come from, who you come from, of where your roots are. These are all very important things. You never have to tell me anything that you don't want to, but I hope that our relationship is open and strong enough that should you feel compelled you feel as though you can tell me everything or anything that you want. And you won't be judged by anything you tell me as a first reaction. A second reaction maybe, but definitely not the first. _

_I love you so much already, it's crazy. I never knew that it could be this way and there are some things that I've questioned my entire life that are suddenly making so much sense. I can't get you off my mind and I honestly wouldn't have it no other way. I have loved your mother for a very long time and now I am allowed to love her in a new way: as the mother of my child. _

_I love you little Peanut._

_Love you forever and always._

_Will_

Helen handed him the little bundle after talking calmly to him for minutes on end. She had to convince him that she wouldn't let anything happen to the tiny bundle that was wrapped tightly in a soft blanket. He was worried about dropping or holding the wrapped baby wrong. She lay on the bed and instructed him soothingly how to hold an infant correctly. It wasn't the first time that he had held their child, but it was the first time he had held their child to look at the infant as a father would. He sat on the edge of the infirmary bed and felt Helen move up behind him.

She wrapped arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder before reaching forward and moving the soft cloth so she could see her baby's face. She kissed his neck. "She has your eyes."

"She has your eyes." He replied after a snort. "There is nothing of me in there, she is all you. What'd you do clone yourself?"

He felt the woman behind him tense slightly before relaxing into him once again. "That's complete nonsense, Will."

There was a long pause before either of them spoke. "Who is her father?"

Helen drew out a huge breath, resting back into the pillows and sighing. "You are her father; can you not see it in the way you hold her? In the way that you smile down at her? In the letters that you have written her?" His head snapped to the side so his cheek brushed hers but he was unable to make eye contact. She could feel the heat rise in his body and his pulse beat faster. "Yeah, I found them by accident. I read your first one the day you wrote it, but I hadn't known that you'd continued to write to her." Her finger once again caressed the soft cheek of the infant. "Our peanut." She grinned, "They're lovely letters, Will. A beautiful thing to give her when she gets older."

"Helen?" He interrupted her thoughts and after she hummed recognition of her name he continued. "Who is her biological father?"

"How many times are you going to ask, Will?"

"One too many, I'm sure."

She bit her lip and was slow to answer. "You are her father Will."

"I'm tired of that answer."

"Can we please not have this conversation today? I'm exhausted and I just want to spend time with my baby and with you." She reached out for his hand and grasped it lightly as it held their child in the cradle of his arms.

"Yeah…" She took the infant from him after some time and moved so that he could rest beside her on the infirmary bed. Will lay his head gently on Helen's shoulder and ran his finger over the soft newborn skin and grasped the tiny hand as it slipped from the blanket and spread fingers wide. "She's so quiet."

"It won't last long."

He chuckled. "I don't imagine with you as her mother. She'll be shouting off demands in no time." Helen reached over and pinched his side just under his ribs. "Hey!" He jerked back and gave her a mock glare when he almost fell off the bed. "That wasn't very nice." Tentatively he moved back into her body.

"Turn about is fair play."

"You know… you've said that to me once before."

"Have I?" She was burrowing down in the bed against him ready for any sort of nap that she could get.

"Yeah, right about when I first started working here." He shook his head to clear the memory and dropped a kiss on the almost sleeping head. The baby was nestled tightly in her arms. "We should probably pick a name."

"Probably." She yawned. "After I nap though." Her face was pressed into his chest and her breathing was regular in two seconds flat.

_Hey Peanut,_

_Today you are officially one week old. You had some trouble breathing the first few nights so tonight will be your first time out of the infirmary. Your mom tried to do some work today, but I wouldn't let her. Though, I suspect, she got a phone call or two in to check on some of the other Sanctuaries. The network is as much her baby as you are. I know it'll be hard to understand that and often times it will seem like she's putting work ahead of you, but never would she do such a thing if it were truly important. You will always come first to her. Even before me. I want you to know that. I need you to understand that. You will _always_ come first._

_I don't know how often I'll be able to write to you, but I plan on continuing this until I feel you're old enough to read these letters. It was your mother's idea actually, and I even think she's decided to partake and write you a few letters as well. Everything has gotten so much busier since you arrived. I love it though, and I would have it no other way. _

_Your mother is so strong. I'm in complete awe of her. If you are anything like her when you get older, I don't know what I'll do. I want you to be happy in your endeavor of life; happy and content with whatever it is you choose to do and that can be anything, within reason of course. I don't want to find you on the streets or in the sewers unnecessarily._

_Love you forever and always,_

_Will_

He had started humming to her. He would pick her up and walk around humming soft tunes and melodies that could barely be heard. It wasn't something that he had ever expected to do, not since his mother had died. Singing was not something that he could handle ever, but he had taken to humming to his sweet little girl. She slept most of the time, but this was still the best way to calm her. He was walking around the nursery and her eyes open and staring at him, but slowly dropping shut. She wasn't moving. She'd been living in this room for the past week. Helen had insisted on moving her there after two weeks in their room. She had insisted that it would be better for them all around. It wasn't as if the nursery was far from them, only a few steps actually, but he didn't want to leave her alone.

With everything that happened in the Sanctuary, Will was worried that someone might come and snatch her or that some abnormal would want to sneak a peek and check on the baby and scare the poor girl. He never wanted to be out of her presence. He'd finished the song seeing that she was soundly asleep in his arms. It was three in the morning and she'd just woken, hungry and temperamental with a very wet and dirty diaper. He'd changed her, fed her and now had put her back to sleep. Yet, he wasn't quite ready to put her down in the crib yet.

His head swung to the door that was slowly opening when he saw Helen slip into the room. She walked right up to him and pressed a kiss to his lips before bending and kissing their daughter. "Hey."

"Hey," he whispered, his eyes raking over her body. She was losing the weight well and her curves were most definitely back. Two more weeks and he would be able to touch and feel her again. "Crisis averted?" He was referring to the emergent phone call they had received five hours ago from Australia and she had been forced to deal with while he took care of the baby and his own paper work.

"Yeah, Henry will be heading out there in the morning to help. Would have gone myself, but I'd rather stay here for a bit longer if it's possible. I thought you might feel the same." She wrapped her hands under the swaddled bundle and took their child into her own arms. She bent her head and drew in the scent that was their baby's and breathed deeply. "Nothing like the smell of your child to calm you." She pressed her cheek to the warm forehead and turned to look at the man; her eyes were beckoning him. "Kiss me, Will."

He obliged. Stepping forward until he could easily reach her he rubbed his lips softly over hers feeling the sticky lipstick against her mouth and her breath when she parted her lips. He closed his mouth over hers before sliding his tongue against her teeth. She let out a deep breath and rocked her body into his; the baby nestled between them still sleeping soundly. His fingers flitted into her hair and rubbed at the back of her neck before sliding into long locks and tangling in the lush softness. They kissed until the baby cooed lightly and he pulled back. Helen smirked and set the child down in the crib before moving to the window to stare at the starry sky.

Will slipped behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. They stood there for close to an hour just observing and enjoying the quiet. "Helen?"

"What is it, Will?"

"Who's her biological father?"

"You are."

He would have come up with some sort of short retort and a frustrated sigh, but the seriousness and ease with which she said it made him pause. "What do you mean?"

A slow breath preceded her voice. "I spent one hundred and thirteen years without regular companionship; without friends, lovers, family that I could confide in. The first time through those years I had people for whom I cared deeply that I could interact with on a regular basis. I was lonely, Will; desperately alone and nothing in the world could fix that. I made many plans during that time, this was one of them."

"This?" He was still holding on to her and tightened lightly, before releasing. "What do you mean this?"

"When I got back to the Sanctuary I saw how close you and Abby had become. I'd forgotten; it was such a long time for me." She had to move. He wasn't going to like what she had to say next and she was certain that even if she didn't need the space, he would. "A few months after being back I impregnated myself. I wanted a baby, Will. Someone I could love and who would love me back. I needed it. I had no idea that you and Abby were going to fall apart the way you did. I had no idea that anything between us would happen; that our love would grow and that I would become so fond of you. I had no idea that you would make such a commitment to me without knowing the origins of our daughter. How could I have? All I knew was that I wanted a baby and that I wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that."

"Impregnated yourself?"

"Yeah, with your sperm. She is your child, Will. Biologically half of you and half of me." Her arms were down by her sides and she was watching him carefully, waiting for the full realization of what she had just told him.

He drew a slow and deep breath into his lungs, letting them fill completely before speaking. "So every time I asked—every time you answered—Jesus Magnus." His hands were running through his hair as he pulled at the ends and turned away from her. He couldn't look at her. "How could you do that? Without even asking me?"

"I didn't know how to ask you."

"Bullshit. You didn't think I would say yes. You didn't think that you would get what you wanted so you just took without even thinking about the consequences of what you did." His voice was rising to a dangerous level and she risked a glance at the crib behind him. The child still slept soundly. She reached forward to take him by the arm to lead him out of the room but he ripped it from her grasp. "Leave me alone." Stalking out of the room she watched him go as their baby broke out into quiet sobs.


	5. Chapter 5

He didn't know what to do. He had to get out of the building, had to leave her confines in order to think clearly. But at the same time he didn't want to leave. He would have gone to the North Tower but that was her territory. He slammed doors on his way out of his room where he had tried to calm down, to think rationally through what she had just told him but there was nothing that he could do. He simply could not calm himself.

Walking up to the North Tower he stood out in the cold air, standing on the edge of the parapet and looking down. He'd been there so many times over the past years. To comfort her, to talk to her, to watch her—then to watch Abby plunge down to the depths below. He thought he had loved her, he was sure she was the one and then he just couldn't mend what was broken. He couldn't fix it. His fists were clenching and loosening and clenching and loosening. He had to get out.

Coming full circle that was all he could think, but he still couldn't force himself to leave her. He had to get out though, had to leave the confines of the Sanctuary, hell maybe even the city. There wasn't a way around it. His hands were thrust over his face and he turned to face the door. Was he really going to do it? A deep breath and a step was all it was going to take and he'd be gone. He turned back to the city across the water, arms crossed over his chest and his mind reeling. He couldn't do it, could he? Twenty more minutes he stood there and contemplated, once again turning to the door and staring at it.

Screw it. He was doing it.

Taking the first step he felt such relief having made the decision. He moved to the door and pulled it open. Stalked down to their room and picked up one of the bags he always left packed for when emergencies struck and made his way to the nursery. Helen was standing there looking out the window with her arms crossed rocking back on her heels. He didn't speak to her. Grabbing the car seat he set it to the side and grabbed a diaper bag. He pulled open some of the drawers and started stuffing clothes into it.

"Will."

He ignored her.

"Will, what are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"Will."

"Stop it, Magnus." He refused to look at her. She was standing behind him, a relatively good distance away and he could hear the worry in her tones.

"Talk to me." She was pleading.

"There's nothing to talk about." He zipped the bag and moved to their sleeping child.

"Will…please." She moved close to him, between him and the infant but he was determined. "Talk to me, Will. Tell me what's going on." Her eyes had water in the ducts and they were locked on his face. He cupped her cheek lightly and leaned down to kiss her lips tenderly and quickly.

"Not now." She slid aside when the pressure at her elbow told her to move. He reached into the crib and grasped the sleeping babe and set her gently in the car seat. Strapping her in he grabbed the two bags and swung them over his should before gripping the car seat handle tightly and looking one more time to the woman standing before him. "I need some time."

She nodded and bent to brush a finger over their child's cheek and press a gentle kiss to the warm head. "Take care of her."

His eyes locked with hers suddenly and his face had a look of disbelief on it. "Always. How could you even doubt that?" Her mouth dropped open like a fish and she tried to answer. It wasn't that she didn't think he would it was that she was worried, as any mother would be separated from their newborn child. Couldn't he see that? She had no answer and shook her head slightly in response. Will huffed out a breath and pushed by her until he was at the door.

"When are you coming back?"

He stopped but didn't turn to face her, his back rigid and straight. "I don't know, Magnus."

"Well… where are you going?" She was desperate for any information that she could get from him.

His eyes looked over his shoulder at her. She looked so small. Standing in the center of the large room arms wrapped around her body and her eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears. He shook his head and quietly answered. "I don't know."

Taking a step forward he was stopped by her voice once again. "Will—"

A deep breath settled the guilt and unease in his stomach, letting it drop into the pit like a rock that would never be moved. "I'm coming back."

"Are you?"

He turned to look at her fully then. Something was off. He set their child down and the bags moving to her and cupping both of her cheeks. "Helen, I will always come back to you." She nodded and the tears began to fall from her eyes trailing streams down her cheeks until the dropped off the edge of her chin of were absorbed by his hands. Will brushed away a few more of the tears and pulled her face slowly to his so that their lips were touching. He left it sweet and soft and incredibly simple. "I'm coming back." She nodded again, her eyes not linking to his. "I promise."

She looked up then. "I trust you, Will."

"Do you?"

"Of course."

"Good." He nodded and ran his hands down her arms until he reached her fingers. Entwining them quickly he gave her hands a quick squeeze before walking away, taking the bags and infant with him. He made one last quick stop before heading to the garage and loading up his precious cargo and leaving the Sanctuary grounds.

Helen stood in the empty nursery feeling as desperately alone as she had felt in a very long time. She couldn't actually recall a time she had felt that lonely before. She waited hours before heading to her office and deciding to work to pass the time. If she had something to focus on she would be wondering where they were or where they were going or why he simply couldn't talk to her. She had expected a poor reaction from him, but for him to leave her entirely and to take their daughter. That she had not been expecting.

Six days passed and she had heard no word from him. She had barely slept and had worked to keep herself busy. She needed to be busy. If there was any moment that she wasn't able to be doing something her mind would slip to the two of them. She had refused to check the GPS tracking in his phone or in the car deciding to respect his privacy and his need to solitude but her fingers were itching. She just needed to talk to him, to hear his voice, to know that everything was going to be getting back to normal. She sat back in her chair her phone flipping back and forth in her fingers as she contemplated calling him. She was being clingy. It was so unlike her, but he had her daughter and he had left her on a very tedious edge.

Giving in, she pressed his name on her screen and lifted the phone to her ear. It rang and rang and went to voicemail. Sighing she hung up. She should have expected it, should have known that he wouldn't answer on the first call. Taking a deep breath she pulled out a pen and paper and began to write.

_To my darling daughter:_

_Dear lord how I miss you so. It's only been two days and I can hardly believe it. Two days of pure silence, one would think I would take advantage and sleep but I haven't. Everything around here is as normal as expected, but it feels far from full of like. Henry's gone to Australia and is working on updating the systems there. My old friend has gone on his hiatus that he goes on every five years. I am alone here with Kate, which is quite refreshing actually. Calm, for once._

_Your father has taken you, somewhere. I'm not exactly sure where he's taken you; we did not leave on the best of terms. I have done something that most people would consider reprehensible. I will not fault him if he agrees, but I will fault him if he keeps you from me much longer. I can be patient, I have lived a very long time and patience has become something of commonplace for me. However, you are my daughter and I will not allow that to change. _

_I love you so much. You are everything I could have ever wanted. You'll grow up and you'll make mistakes as will I, and as will, most definitely, your father. We have already made some. I have already made some. I fell so deeply in love with him. Deeper than I have ever been in love with anyone. With your sister's father there was so much passion; wild and fiery passion. We were at the heart of romanticism and had not a care in the world. It's different with Will. With him there is such a firm base and so much more is at stake. _

_I love him._

_Have I told him that? _

_Darling, I love you. I always have and always will. Your father loves you, more than I think he ever expected to love you. I would have it on other way, honestly. You have what Ashley never did, two loving parents who are fully committed to you._

_Love always,_

_Mum_

She set the paper aside and took her phone striding into the hallway. She was going to find Will. She was going to call him until he answered. Pressing the side of the phone to her ear she strode into her room at a quick pace and stopped suddenly when she heard the buzzing. Looking around she quickly found the source. It was his phone set on the dresser where he usually left it every night before they went to sleep. She picked it up and held it tightly in her hand. "Damn it."

Gripping both phones in her hand she went back to her study and started up her computer to look at the tracking devices. She found the one for the car that he'd taken and located the vehicle at the airport. She bit her lip. He'd gone further than she had expected him to. Closing her eyes she leaned back in her chair. She couldn't look much further without raising suspicions. The phone next to her hand that was resting over the mouse and pad buzzed lightly. Picking it up, she noted the name and smiled slightly.

"Hello Henry."

"Hey Doc."

"How's everything going?" She pulled up her email and started to scan the files. There were only two new emails that she'd received and both were weekly reports from two Heads of House.

"Yeah, not so well. Their system files are totally corrupted and a few of the abnormals got loose when I tried to reboot them."

"A few?" She sounded concerned but her eyes were still reading over the emails.

"Yeah and Doc?" She hummed waiting for him to continue. "I think you need to come out here."

"Do you really think it's necessary?"

"Yeah, there's a bit more to this than I can handle."

That had her attention. She leaned back in the chair once again and was completely focused on what he was going to tell her. "What is it Henry?"

"I'm not exactly some place I can talk, but could you just trust me on this one? You need to come out here."

"Alright, I'll make the arrangements."

Just under twenty-four hours later Helen walked into the Sanctuary she had sent her young employee to. Her bag was being held in her right hand and she was looking around for anyone who could tell her exactly why she had traveled so far. On her flight she had tried to track where Will had gone, but he'd obviously learned a few tricks from her and she hadn't been able to follow the false trails and aliases that he had used. She had just about found his trail again when the plane landed and then hadn't had a moment to work through anything other than what was awaiting her on arrival.

Henry finally found her as she was walking toward the Head of House's stud and he grabbed hold of her bag with one hand, his other securely holding a tablet. "Talk to me Henry."

"There's been a bit of a setback that I kinda thought you needed to be here for."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Come on." He brought her by her room quickly and dropped off the bag before taking a detour to one of the spare conference rooms that the Sanctuary boasted. Henry held the door to the room open for her to enter and she slowly made her way inside.

She stopped when she saw Will standing in front of the large window across from her. The door behind her snicked shut and she heard the lock. She took a deep breath and watched as the man she had been looking for turned to her. He looked far calmer to her than when he had left. He'd had a bit of sun; she could see it in the pink tint of his cheeks and the tanned skin of his arms. She wasn't sure what to say, she certainly had not been expecting this.

Luckily, his lips parted and his voice spoke. "Helen—"

"I love you, Will."

He smiled and dipped his head. "Yeah, I know." His fingers were skimming the top of one of the chairs that circled the large table. She wasn't moving toward him and he remained still. Finally, he broke the silence knowing the question was gnawing at her. "She's sleeping, by the way. Henry's going to watch her for a bit."

"Good." Her lips quirked slightly before she glanced back up at him. "Look Will," her hand was bouncing in the air trying to rid her body of the nervous energy that had suddenly began to course through her body. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't even mean to keep it a secret for so long…"

He cut her off. "Just… don't do it again, ok?"

"Yeah." She bit her lip and remained where she was. The tension in her body rushed to her toes and left. A few more moments and Will finally came around the table toward her bringing her chin up to press soft lips to hers.

"I love you too."

She smiled against him and pressed her mouth harder into his, her fingers gripping his sides and keeping him in place. Everything seemed to click and in that moment it all seemed right. Her thought was interrupted when he twisted her body and pressed her hard against the conference table, leaning down until her legs cradled his body. His mouth was trailing hot kisses down her neck and she lost herself in the sensations.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alright, that's it! Hope you enjoyed the ride and now I can start working on another piece perhaps. Thanks for reading and reviewing, it honestly kept me going on this piece! You guys are awesome! -Caitlynne_


End file.
